Bloom's Little Sister?
by lynn243
Summary: a girl bloom knows ever since she meet sky. who is she? not good at summary please do read and review I don't think I will right a new chapter with out reviews.
1. Chapter 1 just the beging keep reading

"Sky what is your problem?" I said to him.

"What do you mean little sis?"he said to me poking his head out of his chamber

"Bloom says that she has not been able to talk to you or see you in sooo long."

"What do you mean sabby"

"She says that you have not been talking to her in so long. Well tata I have to leave to go to alfea now."

"Get back here sabby now"

"Can't the car might leave without me bye big brother" I was running trough the palace. I was able to get onto the car before he stopped me to ask me what I ment. When I got back to alfea everyone was already there. Oww great I thought in my head. I got up into my room that I shared with no one because there was an odd number of us. "Hello girls how was your vacation?"

"mine was great I got to spend it with helia." Said flora in her always sweet voice.

"awww I wish I had a boyfriend like all of you, and no stella befor you ask I don't want you to hook me up with anyone." I said stella frowned

"please sabby please can I hook you up with someone na I am good


	2. Chapter 2 the big fight

**thank you for your review it means a lot i was waiting for it to write the next chapter.**

Sky point of view

"Father, Sabby ran off again to Alfea and did not tell me what she meant."

"Son just Ignore her and there is more to here than you can understand." He said leaving the thrown rom. Sky ignored that and left to go to red fountain with Brandon since he lived with our family.

Sabby point of view

"Bye you guys" I said running from our dorm room. I grabbed my long board and headed for magix. I found some people I knew from Euracklon. The words out of my mouth were stumbling. "Whas up duguys" when I meant to say what's up guys. They were all talking about a t-v show I never saw before. After a little while the girls left and I was stuck there with the guys and my board. "Hey you guys want to go to the skate park?"

"Let's go Sab" we all were skating for a while. Out of the sky came a little box with a parachute. I grabbed it since it was heading toward me. I sat down on the grass and one of my close guy friends came to me and sat down.

"What is it?" he asked as I just looked at it.

"I have no idea."

"Well open it."

"No it could be a boom." He grabbed it from my hand and opened the small box. "Ummm it is a ring." I grabbed it.

"It must be the ring of Euracklon." I screamed Euracklon and throw it in the air and it came back to me still as a ring. "Ok that's weared" my phone rang with its weared ring tone of someone yelling. "It's my brother" I answered the phone and began screaming. "Ahhhh help the blahhh monster ahh it's got blooooo."And hung up the phone

"What was that for?"

"Nothing I just like yelling random things at my brother. Well I better go I told my friends I would meet up with them." I left the skate park and went to magix and grabbed a pizza. I left there with the pizza box in my hand when I got hit by a kid walking by who was a year older than me. The pizza went flying. "What was that for?" I yelled at him

"Oww sorry I did not see you there Shorty" the pizza was on the ground still in the box and I went at him.

"No one calls me Shorty." I punched him in the gut. "And no one knocks pizza from my hands." I hit his head with the bored. I left him on there in shocked. Grabbed my pizza and went to our dorm room at Alfia.

"Sabby what did you do?" asked Stella

"What do you mean? I brought the pizza" I said confused

"You're on the web you punched a prince" said Tecna

"What? No no I did not"

"It's right here" said Tecna pointing to one of her screens

"Your father is going to be on the news in a little bit about it you could have started a war." Said bloom

"Well he should not call me, a princess, short." My phone buzzed. I looked at it. A text from my brother.

Why did you punch him?...well he called me short…..that gives you no right….excuse me but who is the one who is a fighter?...you… that's what I thought….but still you have no right to do that….

"Sabby that gives you no right still."

"Oh my gosh you and my brother are diffidently meant for each other. That's what he just told me" I through my phone at her. "Riven would agree with me"

"Hey don't bring Riven into this because we all know what he would do." Said Musa. There was a knock at the door. So flora went to answer it. She opened the door and it was Sky . He pushed the door open as well as flora.

"Sabby what were you thinking?"

"What ever are talking about Sky?"

"You punching someone."

"Let's take this outside in the courtyard or even further away than that." We both left the room.

Laylas point of view.

I saw the girls arguing and then sky coming in. "that was rood of him to do barge in her." I said

"well he is trying to deal with his sister right now." Said flora

"what don't you guys see he has been getting meaner and meaner to her every week for the past year." We heared yelling from the courtyard and went running to the balcony.

Sabbys point of view

" I said away from the courtyard and the school." In a yelling voice at him.

"well I don't care I want all your little friends to hear me and see me."

"what are you going to do?" he slapped me across the face.

**Hoped you liked it i will update tomorrow if i get a chance and sorry for the short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 the break up

I saw Bloom jump off the balcony and come over to us. "Sky why did you just do that for."

"well because she should not have punched that prince."

"ok then if you are going to do that to your little sister emphasis on yours younger sister. One of my best friends then...then.." she looked around then right into his eyes. "then I am breaking up with you." I looked up at her.

"but bloom you can't do that. this is my problem I don't want you doing that because of me."

"No sabby Its not your fault but it might give your brother some idea of what happens when hes mean to people."

"but bloom" I just stopped there and looked at Sky. "your not allowed to slap girl expecially the one that... that" i looked at the ring than back at him. "that are not your sister" i left him there in schock and went back up to the dorm.

"Sabby what were you talking about?" asked Layla

"well you know how every planet has a ring and it goes to the royal familys child"

"yes" everyone said in unison including Bloom

"well one of those rings came to me today when I was Skating with the guys. I did the same thing stella does to activate her ring and nothing happened."

"well you are suppose to say your planets name." said stella

"No du I said Euracklon and nothing Happened."

**Ok that was really short but I will update late today**


	4. Chapter 4 the truth for the whole world

"what do you mean nothing happened" asked stella

"well it just came back down." there was a faint knocking noise at the door. "Go away sky no one wants to talk to you in here." i yelled at the door.

"Its ms. Griselda" she said in her scratchy voice.

"sorry" I yelled walking over to the door. I opened the door. "I am dearly sorry for yelling at you I thought you were my brother."

"Sabby Headmistress Farigonda would like to see you in her office, now" she turned and walked away.

"bye you guys don't eat all that pizza with out me." I went running to her office. I got there and the door was open.

"Come in Sabby." She put here papers down and looked at me. "your father Is going to speak in a min and I think it would be best if you were here with me when he did that."

"Why is that Headmistress" she looked at me and hit a button on a clicker and a television showed up in her office. It was showing the king of Euracklon speeking.

"What Princess Sabby did was unforgivable in my eyes. she is Sorry for punching a Prince in the stomache."

"No I am not" I yelled at the scream. "He had that coming to him."

"Her action has nothing todo with this kingdom. I am hear to let the whole Magix dimension know that Princess Sabby is not our Daughter." He left the podium and went back into the castle.

"Headmistress I just figured that out before. I got the ring for one of the kingdom but i don't know witch one. Did you see what sky did I yelled at him telling him I was not his sister I..I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT." I sat down onto one of the chairs she had in the room. "Than whos child am I? Am I even a princess?" I put my head down on her desk. she came around to were I was and began to pat my back.

"Sabby" she pulled my head up."you will be fine Alfea is your home and will always be your home as well as everyone else who has come here before you and after you."

"why did he not tell me first?"

"because he was tired of watching over you."

"what do you mean."

"your father asked him to watch over you"

"what do you mean? you knew as well."

"yes Sabby you were a peace bargain as a baby." I was so confused. " the king of Euracklion wanted a daughter and your family was about to go to war with them so they gave you to them to keep peace. and when they died...well he just keeped you."

"so I was a just a chess peace in some game." I wiped the tear away from my eye that fell. " you know what i am going to use this as something to remember to keep my pride up I am still a princess and nothing can take that away." I stood up "Thank you Headmistress." I left the room with my head higher than it was before. I ran into Amaryl.**(she is from the first two seasons and i thought it would be nice to bring her back because i feel bad for those forgotten characters)**

"Sabby I am so sorry about what happened on the news." she gave me a big hug.

"thanks Amaryl." she kept on going down the hall. I got back to my dorm and went strait to layla and my room avoiding everyone. I layed on my bed and starred up at the ceiling.

**ok I really want to wright longer chapters but I keep getting interrupted. so I hope you like this and I will update soon after I finish my essay that is due. please review. thanks lynn243  
**


	5. Chapter 5 feeling bad

Layla walked in and layed down next to me on my bed. "so I heared what your father said."

"I know everyone heared." I coverd my face with a pillow. "to be honist there was always something missing it felt like."

"sabby you will be fine"

"no I will not you don't get it. Headmistress told me all I was, was a peace treaty. My family did not want me."

"then they were crazy."

"No they were not look at me look at how i behave of course they did not want me. we don't even know what type of fairy I am and and we are Juniors."

"Sabby stop it, no one likes people that feeling bad for them selves." she looked away for am min then back at me. "Look how bloom turned out"

"Hello she was sent to earth were it is none magical and was adopted by a loving family. If I lived there it might have been easier."

"stop feeling bad for your self. I am leaving to go get Pizza and when I get back you better be better."  
she left the room and my phone BUZZED.

"Hello how my I help you."

"May I please speak to Sabby."

"This is and you are?"

"The king your father."

"Sorry I do not have a father or mother who is biologically related to me." I went to hang up the phone.

"Wait. I would like to speak with you. How about tomorrow lets say oneish. I am free then so please meet me in your chamber."

"No you have to come to me when I am free. Wait I will come at one." Layla walked in.

"you seem better now. Here is your slice." she threw the pizza at me and I caught it.

"you know what bugs me... not knowing what my power is."

"Well my mom always told me. you might not know what you will become but your heart does. you just need to wait for it to tell you."

"That is great advise." I ate the pizza and then fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 the teachers argument

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I put my shorts on with my favorite plaid shirt. I walked out and just fell onto the couch. "Sabby get up off your lazy butt we are going to be late for class." Said Bloom

"I don't want to go." I whined

"Ok you are getting almost as bad as Stella." said Bloom. I stood up and walked to the door as everyone was leaving.

"Thanks Bloom now I know how much you love me" said Stella. we all walked into class just as the bell rang. I sat down all the way in the back of the room isolated from all my friends. the teacher was talking about how all of our powers are different and how we may have the same power as someone before us but our power is unic with our own spells. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH thats all I could hear. I just stared out the window at the world around us nothing at all.I was doing this for quite some time when I heard my name being called.

"Sabby Sabby." I looked over at my teacher who had called me.

"yes how my i be of service to you."

"Do you understand what I have been telling the class while you have been looking out the window."

"Does it matter?" I questioned "I don't have a fricken power that we know the sorce of so none of this relates to me now does it and on top of that I have better things on my mind than this. Such as who am I? what is MY power? I don't fricken care right now about anyone elses and too top it off I am being disowned by a family who id not even related to me"

"Sabby please step out side." I packed up my stuff and walked out side with it. She gave the class book work and came outside to deal with door was slitly open and all you could hear was her yelling at me. "YOU ARE NOT TO BEHAVE LIKE THAT YOU ARE A YOUNG LADY AND YOU HAVE A POWER."

"BUT WHAT IS IT?"

"you are the one who has to answer that."

"I HAVE TRIED FOR SO LONG."

"TRY HARDER"

"are you really asking me to do this?" I said putting my stuff on the ground.

"yes I am." she pushed her glasses up and brushed her black hair out of her face as she stared straight into my eyes.

"NO I am not going to fall for this. I will do it my self if I have too"

"Sabby you have given me no choice but to..."

"Send me to Headmistress Faraganda. yaya I got it." I went walking down the hallway before I turned a corner to find Griselda coming toward me.

"Sabby Where are you headed?" she asked

"well you already know so It's no surprise."

"don't speak to me like that young lady."

"Sorry" I put my head down and kept on walking. I knocked on the headmistresses door.

"Come in." I walked in and stood in front of her. I put my head up and smiled


	7. Chapter 7 fixing the problems

Blooms Point of view

Once the teacher came back from scolding Sabby, she seemed really mad. "you all are dismissed for the day." We left the room all happy.

"Hey lets all go to Magix there are some new cd's I want to get." Said Musa, already bopping her head.

"Sure I could really use some new outfits." Said Stella. The rest of us nodded are heads in agreement. We left for Magix. I took out my phone and began to text Sabby. _Hey Sabby we were all let out of class early and are heading to Magix. Come meet up with us when you are released from your dutys. ~B_

We were in Magix when we all split up to meet up later at the pizza palace. I was walking along the stor fronts and I felt some one was fallowing me. I turned down a dark alley and waited. Finally they turned the corner . "Sky, what are you doing following me?" I said crossing my arms.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sky we are done talking." I turned away from him

"No Bloom" he grabbed my arm and turned me around. We were face to face our lips almost touched. "Bloom I love you More than anything in THE UNIVERSE. I wanted my sister to be just like you that's why I do the things I do." He kissed me and raped his arms around me.

"Sky I…I…I LOVE YOU TOO." We kissed for another minute before leaving the dark alley.

Sabby's point of view

"Headmistress I am so sorry for what I did there is just a lot on my mind."

"Sabby please sit down. I understand what you mean." She looked out her window and then back at me. "Sabby your father needs to tell you a lot of things right now and it is better you hear them from him than me." She took a breath. "You better got see him now." She opened a portal for me to Euracklion. I walked threw and when I got there I had a text from bloom. _Hey Sabby we were all let out of class early and are heading to Magix. Come meet up with us when you are released from your dutys. ~B_

I sent back a reply _ok am on Euracklion be back as soon as I can.~Sab _ I walked into the castle and strait to my room. It was the time my father had told me to meet him. I pulled my brown hair into a pony tail, out of my face.

"Sabby Honey how are you." Said my mother

"stop it I am fine I just want to know what is going on. Who am I.?"

**Please enjoy I will update as soon as I can. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8 The truth, who I am

"Sweet heart please sit down, we want to tell you the whole story."

"That's great, it's longer than I thought." I sat down on a fluffy chair I had in my room. "sorry I apologize for that."

"Ok, well you have heard of the kingdom of Sparks."

"Yes, that is were Bloom is from." I said

"We used to be in a fight, our two kingdoms. King Oritel wanted there to be peace between us. The same time your mother and I were trying to have another child. King Oritel knew that his wife was going to have another daughter. So, he offered you up before you were born. As a way to create peace." said my father

"I accepted his offer but I told him and Marion that I would give you back when you turned ten. that way I would not take you way from your family forever. Marion was so sad to give you up she was crying at first, but to save her two daughters and her kingdom from war she gave you up. Understand it was a sacrifice she was willing to take. I wanted to be there for your birth. Your mother was flying a few days before you were to be born. As she was flying over she began to start giving birth to you." my mother turned her head to look away from me.

"Sara you were born between two worlds. That means your power still is not sure where it should come from." said my father.

"But, I have lived here my whole life so it should be from here."

"No that is not how it works not always neccissary for it to be that way." said my father.

"So does that mean Bloom is my sister?" I was in shock

"Yes, and honey I understand this is a lot to take in all at one time. we will answer anymore questions you have tomorrow but you should get back to school." they both stood up and left the room. I pulled off my ring and threw it into the air.

"Domino" It came back as a scepter. "magix pizza" it opened up a portal and I walked right threw. I ended up right in front. I walked inside and ordered a pizza. I sat down in a chair taking out my phone. I began to text Layla _Hey where are you? Are you busy I would like to talk~sab_ about a min later I got a text back. _yo I am free where are you? _I replied. _The pizza place._ I wrote as fast as I could._ kk be right there._

I sat there for a few min before she walked in. "So whats up? you ok?"  
she sat down.

"My parents just told me some big news."

"What is it?" she was so enthusiastic

"Well they told me..."Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora all walked in.

"Hey Sabby where have you been I needed your help to tell me how great I looked." said Stella sitting down with everyone else

"Stella I don't really do anything."

"I don't care its fun" I shook my head and smiled. Bloom and Sky walked in together and joined us.

"Thank good you are back together." said Musa

"Well according to my calculations there break up was not going to last that long." said Tecna

"Hey Sabby what were you going to say." said layla

"Nothing..."

"Sabby!" Sky said in a scolding tone.

"Excuse me Sky what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"Because I am your older brother"

"No you are not my older brother. I am not even your sister. I am not related to you. Our blood is different"

"That does not matter we grew up together."

"Yes but I have an older sister." I said

**ok well thats what I have right now. I will update soon please just review please.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Power

It was so quite for a few minutes and then the pizza came over. "yumm pizza!" I said exited for some food. Sky was the first to speak.

"Who is your sister? Because I would like to tell her that I might be your blood but I am still in charge of you and can not tell you what to do!"

"Well first off she already does that without even knowing." I took a deep breath "Bloom is my sister." Bloom seemed so confused. Everyone was so shocked with the new information. I began to eat my pizza.

"Lets see about that" said Tecna pricking me and then bloom

"Thanks Tec, that did not hurt." I said sarcastically, kissing my finger. "Now I have bloody pizza." After a min or so she spoke

"According to the calculations I got they are almost identical."

"Whats not identical?" asked Musa

"Just look at them." Said layla. Tecna nodded her head agreeing.

"Come on just eat your pizza I don't want this to wreck my whole day" I said stuffing my face. Everyone was eating but Sky

"I am going back to red fountain." He left still in shock. When we were all done Stella asked the question everyone was wondering.

"so why Is it Sabby and Bloom don't have the same hair or eyes?"

"My dad had brown hair with red high lights. Our eyes that I can not explain." Said bloom looking at me.

"Hello, How would I know" I said

"Come with me we are going to head mistresses office."Said Bloom. I took out my staff

"Faragondas office!" A portal opened and we all went through. Bloom knocked on the door, and then we all just walked in.

"Yes bloom how may I help you girls?" she saw the look on Blooms face of anger and confusion. "Sabby told you didn't she."

"Yes but we are almost identical according to Tecnas DNA test. But our eyes how does she have brown eyes."

"She has brown eyes because of her Magic probably! I don't know why because she does not even know where here magic comes from. If she knew what it was then we would be able to figure that out."

"But she has done everything like us and can't figure it out. It just does not make sense." Said Flora

"ya that's fine lets talk like I am not even here. That's cool with me." I looked at me.

"Sorry" said faragonda to me. A loud crash was heard out side.

"I got this don't worry. you can talk about me now." I opened the window and jumped out, I needed something to do. It was the 3 witches.

"What do you want?" I yelled to them.

"A fight what else." I transformed into my enchantix. Throwing magic at them. They dodged and Icy threw ice at me, my had got hit.

"oh no you did not!" I went flying at her smashing her to the ground. Hitting her with my club hand of ice.

"holy cow your eyes." Shouted icy, freaking out. They were glowing gold. Glider surrounded my body.

**Blooms view.**

"What is going on?" I said

"She is not in the mood to deal with this so she is using her anger on out on them." Said Ms. F

"But, her body!" She looked out the window.

"She found what the source of her power is" said Ms. F with a smile on her face.

"What would that be?" Asked flora

"Magic"

"Yes we know it is magic but what is the power source, I am not that stupid" said stella

"That's the source it is Magic!"

"That's impossible, is it not?" said Tecna

"When she comes back up here I will tell you all about it." My sister was going crazy fighting them. After a while she came back up.

**SABBYS VIEW**

"That was so much fun and a power just came over me." I said with a smile bigger than ever.

"That was your source of Magic revealing its self to you." Said Ms. F

"what?"

"you are the fairy of magic!" she had a big smile on her face

"hu?" I was so confused. Everyone was laughing a little. "Is that not impossible?"

"you are the fairy of Magic you get your power from all the magic in the magic dimension" Said Ms. F, I still had a dumb look on my face. "you are the first fairy since the originals to receive this power. That's why we did not know what it was originally. That magic dust was from all the girls looking out side at you, smiling and cheering."


	10. Chapter 10 Just a little confused

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays a little chapter I worked on all day when I could. A present to everyone hope you like it and sorry for not updating. You know how life is.**

I was still very confused with the information I was told.

"Sabby you should go back to you dorm and let all this information settle in ok." I nodded my head and began to leave. the rest of the winx followed me.

"Hey Sabby you ok?" asked layla

"Just fine, I...I...I...I am going to go get some fresh air, alone." I ran out of the building and tword the woods.

**Blooms view**

"Is she ok?" I asked just open.

"She just needs some time Bloom. Bloom today is hard on her she found out one of her best friends is her sister and that she has one of the most powerful powers in magix that is a lot to take in. If she wants to talk she will come to one of us." said Flora putting her hand on my sholder. We all went back to our room and just hung out.

**Sabbys veiw**

I got to the woods and just sat down next to a big tree that seemed very familiar. I closed my eyes and sat there. When out of no where Some one started talking.

"Sabby whats wrong with you? you have never seemed this frazzled" I looked around no one was there.

"who are you?" I asked

"The tree my child" I turned around there was a face in the tree. "Honey whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong its just. I found out who my sister was and were my power comes from. Its a lot to take in and everyone is over pressuring me."

"Are you scared?" she asked

"No I am not I have never been scared. Why am I talking to a tree!" I hit my self in the hand

"Sabby I am not just a tree I have been here since Magix was created. I have meet the young women who had your power before you." I looked at her curiously. "She was scared she was loosing everything around her."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is embrace more let everyone else know you are not scared show them what you got." I smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome I wish I could help you more." her face vanished from the tree. I got up and walked back to the school. I was pasting all sorts of girls and they all were smiling. I smiled and when I got back to the dorm I saw everyone sitting around.

"Hey sorry about before I just was frustrated that everyone, not you guys, but everyone is pressuring me. 'My Parents'" I used air quotes. "Ms. F, Sky its just that i fell more and more pressure and I do not know how to handle it."

"Hey we got you back" Said Musa I smiled and layed across Bloom, Stella and Layla on the couch.

"So little sis" Said Bloom. Which was the person my head was on. I rolled my eyes at her. Stella just busted out Laughing.

"I love you guys!" Said Stella.

"Love you too." we all said

"Bloom don't call me that or you will be hurt." I said

"Excuse me I think I am the one with the fire."

"So what!" Everyone was laughing I never turned down any fight. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it" Said Tecna. She opened it up and it was the guys. "Hey Timmy." all the guys came in and went over to there girl friends. I got of of there laps and walked out into the hall. Taking a deep breath I slid down the wall and onto the floor. a thought went through my head 'why not go to magix' I pulled off my ring. "Domio" it spun down "Magix city" I went through the portal and ended up right out side the city. I began walking around.

"Hey you! Princess" I turned around and it was that prince from the other day.

"what!, sorry hello how may I help you sorry about the other day!" He smiled at me.

"Its ok I realize you were probably hungry and I did get in your way so sorry."

"Thanks" I smiled "No one has ever apologized too me"

"Well I am glad I am the first then." He was next to me now. "You want to come with me to dinner, So I can show how sorry I am."

"Sure I don't really have any planes." He grabbed my hand.

"Well lets go then." we walked down the main street of Magix. passing tons of people. we got to the restaurant and there was paparazzi taking photos like crazy.

"What was the other day?"

"Are you too dating?"

"Was that set up?" they were asking so many questions as we walked inside.

**Hope you enjoyed. please review**


	11. Chapter 11 Getting along

We entered the restaurant and were brought to a table near a window. "Thank you for joining me for dinner." I smiled at him. The waiter came over to the table.

"I am Sam your waiter what can I start you off with?"

"Two sparkling ciders and two chicken sandwiches please." The waiter took our menus and left. "Hoe you don't mind."

"No its fine with me. So, do you go to red fountain?" I asked.

"Yes I just started there. You must go to cloud tower." I gave him a scalding look.

"No, I go to Alfea School for fairies. But, you are not the first to say that."

"I'm not?" he looked confused.

"No when I was little my 'brother'" I used air quotes. "thought I was a witch."

"Now that is funny. I did not really mean that, about you being a witch" We both were laughing. "Why did you use air quotes?"

"Because he is not my real brother. I was given to the Euraklion family as a peace treaty."

"Wait so a baby was given for fighting and everything to stop?"

"Yes"

"That is horrible."

"Don't need to tell me. I lived it." he began laughing.

"You are so funny." He was still laughing.

"What about you, Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older sister and older brother. You might know my sister...Silicya"**(she is a fairy for an early episode.)**

"No don't know her really did see her once but we don't really talk."

"Sounds like her to me. And, my brother is Roger he is going to graduate this year."

"Again don't know him."

"But they know you."

"owwwww scary" he laughed again

"My sister text-ed me saying that the girl who knocked me over was fighting the Trix and had glitter all around you."

"Well that is true but I think I am the girl who kicked your arss."

"Hahaha, well well well then. Maybe we should find out then." We both laughed. "Why did you have glitter all around you?"

"Just cus I am a very special fairy that is all."

"you are Special, in a good way." Our food came out and we began to eat. My phone buzzed it was Sky calling.

"Excuse me for a second I need to take this." I turned my seat so I was not facing him directly and answerd the phone. "Yes how may I help you."

"Is it true? That you are out with that guy?"

"Hello he has a name."

"Then what is it?" Asked sky on the other end

"Prince Liam"

"Well you should leave." Sky said roodly into the phone.

"Good bye brother I will speak to you some other time and If you show up here, well you will no longer be Mr. Pretty boy I promise you that." I hung up the phone.

"Wow you have a way with words that scares me a little."

"Wait its just my brother. Over protective and does not want me to do anything stupid."

"Its ok I understand. I know what you mean." His phone rang. "let me get this." He turned from me. "Hello brother how are you." He was listening very hard. "Sorry not going to happen. Hold on a second." he put the phone to his chest. "Will you please tell my brother what you told yours." I nodded my head and took his phone.

"Hello Princess Sabby on the phone. I just wanted to let you know IF you come down here to take your brother away from our date. I will personally see to it that your face is no longer in the condition your brother describes so well. You sound like a lovely prince and you do not want anything to happen to the face of your kingdom now do you. tata." I handed Liam the phone back. He hung up.

"Nice work" I smiled at him. "So you would say this is a date."

"Well, yes."

"Well then I believe we are officially going out." He grabbed my hand. " I hope you don't mind that."

"Not at all." We both finished up our food and went to leave. He held me close to him as we tried to get out of the building with all the paparazzi.

"So Is it true you two are going out?"

"Are you two boyfriend girlfriend now"

"Is this just for piece between your kingdoms?" We scurried off away from them and down a side street.

"Well they really want to know about everything don't they?" Asked Liam.

I laughed."I guess so"

"You have such a cute laugh."

"Thanks."

"Well I better get you back to Alfea before you get in trouble." We began to walk toward the school when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello Bloom, Stella I know you are lisoning."

"Come on is it true, is it true?" asked Stella

"Stella I will see you later, you too Bloom." I hung up the phone "Sorry what can I say room mates, sisters, and best friends."

"Well I expect a call soon as well than from my roommate Nabu."

"No way he is going out with Layla, we share a room. That is awesome."

"That is pretty cool. Almost as cool as you." I smiled

"Thanks." I was smiling so bright.

"So do you like Alfea?"

"I guess but I really don't do anything at all I know everything and I am more a fighter that someone who uses magic."

"Nice a girl who can fight" I bumped into him. We got to the gate of the school.

"Well I got to get back to red fountain."

"Thank you for a great time I had fun. The food was great." He pulled me close and Kissed me.

"I'll call you later." He walked away. I went inside and up to my dorm. I walked in and closed the door and slid down it with my eyes closed and a huge smile on my face. All the girls were looking at me.

**Longest chapter yet yaya. Hope you enjoyed it. Any ideas you want to see happen let me know. please review. hope to update tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12 Happyness?

**Happy New Year.**

"Hey what are you all looking at me for?" I got up and the smile vanished from my face.

"oooooohhhh, you two kissed" Said Stella

"What? No we did not." I said trying to walk away

"Then why were you smiling so much?" asked Stella getting in front of me.

"I was glad to get away from him. He is so annoying." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well don't worry when we see sky we can ask him what this smile means on her face. He has known her the longest." Said Musa

"I'll send him the picture." Said Tecna

"Go ahead he has never seen me smile in the first place." I said

"How could he have never seen you smile." Asked Flora.

"Because I have never really been Happy."

"You, Always seemed Happy." Said Flora

"Well I am going to go to bed." I walked into Layla and my room. I layed onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was fast asleep by the time layla finally came into our room.

**Blooms View**

"What does she mean never really been happy" asked Flora to me

"I don't know!" I said

"Well I think she is lying because she wants us off her back about this." Said Stella "And that is not going to Happen"

"Tecna send the photo you took of Sabby and ask him if he ever saw her smile like that." Said Bloom with in minutes. we got a reply.

"He wrote yes, two times. The first time she came to Euraklion after being born. I remember the picture and when she saw me with Bloom for the first time." Tecna said

"That is so sweat" said Flora.

"Well than He was the reason she was smiling" said Stella with her finger up like she had an idea.

"Well I am going to go Bed now." said Layla. We walked away and into our rooms. I layed down and fell asleep quickly.

**Wish I could write more but I don't want to loose my Internet. So enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13 confrunting

**Layla View**

I walked into Sabby and my room to see her fast asleep on he bed. She was still wearing her clothes she was in and her shoes. I walked over to her and pulled off her shoes and left her to rest. I went to bed myself.

**Sabby View**

I woke up the next morning and took a warm shower. When I got out I was wearing shorts and a see threw top with a tank underneath and a pear of sneakers. I was already tall with out heals. I went over to my phone and saw I missed a call last night at about one in the morning. It was Liam, what was he doing up at one. I grabbed my bag and went went out of our room and laid on the couch. It took everyone forever to get ready. I turned on the T.v. and was watching news as everyone was slowly coming out. Everyone was out of there rooms when the news lady said. "In Royal relationships this week."

"Do not turn it off." yelled Stella at me.

"Prince Liam was seen last night with Princess Sabby. They both avoided telling anything about there relationship as they went in to the new restaurant. But when they came out they seemed much closer than when they went in. He was shielding her from any photos being taken of her. We asked a waiter what went on and all they told us was that 'they were talking and getting along.' What was the other day? Was that how they were flirting or did Prince Liam do it on purpose to slip in his number. All I can say is that Princess Sabby seemed really mad when he knocked into her. We will tell you more about this when we speak to their Family." Said the reporter. I took out my phone and dialed a number before Bloom took it away.

"No you are not calling the reporter, Promise?" Said Bloom

"Fine" she gave me my phone back and I dialed another number. "It's the King and Queen" I said to Bloom. "Hello sir I know you just saw that but I do not want you to tell them anything that was him saying he was sorry for the other day that is all and you better tell your son that as well."

"That is fine with me." I hung up the phone.

"Sabby that was blunt with your father." said Flora.

"Flora he is not my father he is just the king who is still associated with me. Bloom is my sister so that means King Oritel is my father" She nodded

"Lets go we are going to be late" Said Tecna. As we all started to leave. My phone rang. I picked it up and follower along behind everyone else.

"Hello" I said

"Hey fairy of Magic what are you doing?"

"Going to class like a good student and you?"

"Just calling you. Did you see the news?"

"Yes and I called the king of Eurakleon and told him not to tell the press anything. Hope you do not mind."

"No I told my family the same."

"Got to go to class talk to you later."

"Late Magic!" I hung up the phone as I walked into the room of my class.

"Why are you already on the phone this early in the morning?" Asked Professor Palladium

"Sorry I was talking to a friend from Eurakleon."

"Well hurry and take your seat." I went hurrying to the back of the class were I sat next to Stella and Layla. Stella was writing on a piece of paper that I knew she was going to give to me. I took out my notebook and looked up at Professor Palladium. He was talking about something not very important that he did not care that we were all scribbling. Stella Handed me the piece of paper. I looked down at it when I got interrupted. "You all know I don't care what you do in my class just no passing notes." He looked at me I knew I was busted. "Sabby come up here and read that to the whole class."

"Really?" I said winning about it.

"Yes up here now."

"Thanks Stella you are the best." She was holding in a laugh. I read the note in my head as I walked up. I got to the front and took a deep breath. "Sabby, what was the news lady saying this morning? Is it true you are going out with Prince Liam? I thought you hated him for running into you. When are you going to see him again? Do you like my Pink PEN? guess what you are going to read this in front of the whole class" Everyone was giggling "and we all want to know. Sorry Prof. I really want to know. So are you too an official couple?"

"Would you like to answer?" He asked

"No! This is not fair that I always have to read the notes. None of you have any right to know. Why does everyone go all crazy when I hang out with a guy big deal." I put my arm out toward my seat. My bag and note book came flying to me. I left the room I was tired of everyone always asking questions. I went to the library and sat down at a table near a window. I looked out and let small tears fall from my eyes. I was tired of everyone always getting into my business and I always stay out of theirs. Barbatea the library was coming over to me.

"You know somethings wrong when a student is crying in a library." she said smiling at me. "Just listen I know you don't care but best time to hold your tongue is the time you feel you must say something or bust. Just think about it it means more."She walked away from where I was sitting. I began pondering on what she had said. I should cam down and let people say what they want and ignore them. I got up and left it was about lunch time since I hung out there a while thinking. I sat down next to everyone and ate my food quietly.

"So are you Going out with him?" Asked Stella

"Stella we just had dinner that was all and he said he was sorry." I said

"Really?" I got up in front of the whole lunch room and shouted to Everyone.

"Prince Liam and I just had dinner ok!" I got off the table and walked out and toward our room. Stella came running to me and gave me a big hug.

"Sabby I am so sorry for putting you on the spot." All the other girls were following. "Group hug"

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review you don't know how happy I get when I get a review. tell me what you think Ideas. will update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 Letting everyone know

**Thank you for reviewing it means a lot. please enjoy the chap tell me what you think and if you want anythink to happen.**

We all headed to our dorm room and sat down on the couches. "Can we just have like no drama ever again?" asked Musa

"I think that would be inpossible we have Stella" said Tecna

"Hey" said Stella. Blooms phone rang. She picked it up and began talking.

**Blooms view**

"Hello?"

"Hey bloom" Said Sky on the other line. "I was wondering if you could tell your sister that she should not just be hanging out with a prince and them not going out."

"What do you mean it does not matter what she does."

"yes it does it reflects on My kingdom because Sabby grew up there."

"Well I am so sorry that you have to deal with things like that, that involve sparks. I guess you will have to stop interact with OUR kingdom Sabby and Mine. Goodbye I guess I will not be speaking to you for a while."

"Wait I am.."I hung up the phone and just fell onto Sabby who was laying across Stella, Flora and me.

**Sabbys View**

"what was that about? oww wait. I am going to go beat him up." I said ready to get up.

"No!" everyone said. There was a knock at the door. Tecna got up and answered it.

"Sabby umm its for you." I got up and it was Liam.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to YOU Magic."

"What?"

"Magic I wanted to go for a walk with you." We left Alfea and went into the woods. "Magic do you not like me?"

"Why are you asking me this?" We had stopped walking and were at the lake.

"Because I got this sent to my phone and I wanted to know what that was all about." He held up the phone and it showed a video of me standing on the tables. I looked away from it. "You don't Understand." We were close to each other face to face.

"Thats what you think magic, I REALLY like you." I put my lips to his and kissed him.

"And that is where you are wrong I like you." he pulled me really close out bodies touching and he kissed me again. "Well I have to deal with something." I stepped back and took out my phone. "Sky come to Alfea right now."

"This means we are official then," We walked back to Alfea and I saw Sky standing there.

"You stay right there sky. Liam don't let him leave." I went running to our dorm and barged in. "Stella call the news lady tell her to come to Alfea, everyone else go out side. Flora call the guys and tell them to get over here. Tecna get everyone to turn on there Tvs to watch the news when the news lady comes." We all went out side and Ms. F was coming over to me. "Ms. F I am letting the everyone know that I am the youngest Princess of Sparks and umm."

"Go ahead let everyone know who you are. You and your sister were meant to be our saviors." Said Ms. F. There were a ton of people gathering in the court yard. I took a deep breath and walked over to the news lady.

"Princess Sabby, we were told you had something to say to us?"

"Yes and you might want to get this on tape." she nodded. "I am Princess Sabby and as everyone keeps saying I am the princess of Eurakleon which is not True I am the princess of Sparks. My power has also been in question by many wondering if I am a fairy at all. I am a fairy THE FAIRY OF MAGIC." She gasped.

"That is in possible." she said almost to quick.

"I am Princess Sabby of Sparks and the Fairy of Magic."

"But I thought there was only one princess of Sparks tat survived?"

"Yes one that survived the battle from valtor." She gasped " I am the Princess everyone forgot about since I was and still am A peace treaty. Until we the winx find Bloom and mine Birth Parents. I am telling you so EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I AM FROM SPARKS AND SPARKS IS MY KINGDOM."

"You heard it here first from the princess herself." she Looked at me one more time. "What about you and Prince Liam?"

"He just apologized with dinner and I am still not fond of him for knocking over my pizza. You don't touch a Princesses pizza." she laughed. looking at the camera she said.

"You heard it for yourself Prince Liam and Princess Sabby are not together." All the reporters left. and it was just a bunch of us standing the winx and specialists.

"Thank you you guys and Sky you are to make up with Bloom." everyone was chilling with there boyfriends and Bloom and Sky were making up. "Hey I am going to go grab pizza." I opened a portal and Liam came with me. We walked into the pizza place and Liam ordered us 4 pizzas. I took out my phone and text Stella._ WE are going out Liam and I keep it a secret._ Then I put my phone away. Our pizza was ready in no time. I picked them up and we both walked out. Liam bummed me knocking me over. The pizza went flying. "What was that for?" I yelled at him

"Sorry I did not mean to Little Magic."

"Don't call me little."

"Come on now!" I punched him in the gut. "Stop that will you." There was a man watching and I could tell others were as well.

"You have knocked me over twice now while I was holding pizza." I walked away from him and opened a portal. I walked threw and I was in the woods by Alfea. I took out my phone and text Liam_ sorry got to keep it looking that we are not together but really stop knocking me when I have pizza. _I found everyone hanging out in our dorms and I gave them all pizza to eat.

"You are really good at getting into arguments" Said Riven

"And only you would know that." Everyone laughed. Timmy healed up his phone to me and a video played of me in front of the pizza shop. "oww about that well" I grabbed a slice of pizza and shoved it in my mouth. We were all laughing and having fun. Liam came to the door and I let him in.

"Girl you are so confusing." said Musa

"Sorry." I said smiling

**I hope you enjoyed the story. please read and review I will hopefully update next week since I have off. please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 Finding

**Thanks for reading. Who ever reviewed I am sorry for that mistake my ideas changed and I did not catch it in time I hope you understand. Please injoy this chapter.**

I was just chilling out around the room everyone was sitting down including Liam. There was no seat for me to sit down on. So I grabbed another slice and sat down on Liam's lap.

"Magic you are so confusing you know that." He said.

"I have been told and what was the other thing you always say about me Sky?" I said

"You are irresponsible and irritating." He said, Bloom smacked him.

"You are Irritating" said Riven. Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia all nodded there heads

"Thanks guys." I went to stand up and Liam pulled me back down hugging me. "Liam!"

"Come on Magic!"

"Please stop calling me magic"

"But I like that name."

"So" Everyone busted out laughing. We were all having small conversations when Tecna's phone buzzed. we all looked at her.

"We found it! We found were Orital and Miriam Must be!" she screamed

"What?" Said Flora.

"According to my calculations I believe I found were they could be the Obsidian Dimension." she said, Bloom started to freak out in a good way.

"This is great. I can not wait. OMG." she hugged Sky and everyone was so exited about it. I sat there Liam holding me.

"This is great! Little Magic this is amazing soon you will be with your family." He kissed me and was holding me tight. I just was frozen. "Sabby!" He tried to shake me a little.

"What?"

"Aren't you happy about that, Magic." I nodded my head. He turned my head facing him and gave me a kiss. I was still kind of frozen there not talking.

"Well we should go tomorrow." Said Bloom

"Ok and we are going to need the specialist help." said Layla.

"Well how do we get there Tecna?" Asked Flora.

"We need a key from your Pixie Bloom." Said Tecna

"AWESOME! We get to see the pixies." Yelled Stella. "Maybe we will find Sabbys Pixie."

"Unlikley, How many times have we gone to pixie village and I not bond with any Pixie?"

"Sabby you can not always be so negative." said Helia. I nodded my head and just looked away.

"Okay, tomorrow we will all meet up back here and get ready to go." The guys all kissed there girl friends good bye and left.

"Bye Magic see you in the morning." I smiled at Liam and he Kissed me goodbye. I just sat on the couch as everyone went into there rooms. I slowly fell asleep were I was. I woke up to Stella yelling. I went into layla and my room. I got changed into shorts sneakers and just a tank top. I got out of my room and back onto the couch. The guys all came in.

"Sabby are you in the same spot as last night did you even move?" asked Riven

"Go away!" I yelled at him

"Sabby whats wrong?" asked Helia sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Its not fair, I know I am annoying but why is it I have not had a pixie bond with me yet."

"I can answer that" said Ms. F

"Okay you guys need to close the door when you come in" I said to the guys.

"Well since you are the fairy of Magic you might not have a pixie." she said still smiling.

"Good bye Ms. F we got to get going." I said walking out of our room. Liam caught up to me.

"She said Might so you still could."

"Just drop it Liam. I get it Somethings different about me so I don't get everything everyone else does!" We all went to the red fountain ship and got in. Liam did not need to do any think in driving the ship so he sat next to me as I was more quit than a mouse.

"Is she okay?" I could hear Bloom asking Sky

**BLOOMS VIEW**

"Is she okay?" I asked Sky

"I don't know she has never been this quit." Said Sky kind of worried.

"We are going to be landing soon. Buckle up." Said Timmy. I sat down next to Flora and Stella.

"Does he know whats wrong with her?" Asked Flora. I shook my head. We landed right out side Pixie village. We got out of the ship and walked into there small town everyone came out to great us all.

**SABBYS VIEW**

I followed everyone out and to the village. I stood behind all of the guys. Liam was so exited. Everyone was saying Hi to there pixies and to the specialists.

"Sabby!" said jingle

"Hi jingle" I smiled

"Why Isn't Jingle your Pixie?" Asked Liam

"Because we never bonded you nit. You know when you Bond with a pixie and I love Jingle but our souls are not connected." I said. We left the village to head to a very large old tree.

"Its In there" said Locket.

"Enchantix!" We all yelled. We all changed into our enchantix out fits. I had practically see threw wings other than slight red in then. I had a sparkly top that had red ribbon holding it around my neck and red ribbon crossing in front of me to a Skirt that was flowery out like the bottom half of blooms dress but light orange. With yellow sandals like everyone else. "Miniaturize", Everyone began to shrink but me.**( I know its different than the movie a bit.)**

"Its because you don't have a pixie." Said locket. Everyone saw that I was in schock.

"Well don't let that stop you, we NEED TO FIND, what again?" I said

"A key Sabby!" yelled Locket at me. " Maybe if you payed more attention you would have found your pixie and have realized what we were doing here." she looked very angry. But, what she just said made me cry. I never cried. I flew up into the air and sat down on a branch.

**BLOOMS VIEW**

"I did not mean to make her cry" said locket to me.

"She just is not having a good day. Don't worry we just need that key." We headed into the tree and not too long after did Stella sneeze and all the keys fall on top of us.

"I found it!" Yelled locket. We quickly left the tree."

**Mean while SABBYS VIEW**

"Come down from there Sabby!" All the guys were trying to get me down. I hated hearing them yell so I slowly came down from the tree and sat on the ground.

"Owww shiny." There was a shiny object on the ground and I picked it up. It was a pendent that was like a butterfly.

"Really you see something shiny and that stops you from being up set." Said Riven. I looked at him as if I were going to kill him.

"Umm dude I don't know her as well as you but I think she is going to Kill you." Said Liam. I stood up with the butterfly in my hand and transformed back to normal. "why did you do that you were super Hot." All the guys slapped there foreheads. "What?" I sat back down I really did not want to stand.

"Lockets right maybe if I payed more attention I would have found my pixie and known what we were doing at this tree."I could not help my self but cry. All the winx came back out of the tree and got big again and transformed backed to normal. Locket flew toward me.

"Sabby I am so sorry I did not mean what I said."

"Locket just please don't talk to me right now. I understand what you meant. I am a screw up. I screw everything up!" Locket looked at me with sad Eyes. "Locket, I know you just were buggin because I did not pay attention." We all headed back to the ship after saying good bye to all the pixies. We were off to the Obsidian Dimension...

**Ok I think there are a few errors and I am sorry for that I just am going camping this weekend. please review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Dream

We had a long way to go so I layed down onto the floor of the ship and took a nap.

I opened up a portal for everyone who we rescued to go threw back to sparks threw. We all went threw to domino as all the snow was melting away. the sun was so bright and we were all so happy. Orital and Miriam saw Bloom.

"Bloom?!" they both said in confusion and happiness.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom ran toward them and they both hugged her. Sky came over to me and put his arm around me.

"lets leave them be Sabby." Said Sky

"No! there my parents too. Bloom!" She completely ignored me.

"Open a portal to Euraclion" I did what sky said and in an instantly we were there. the King and Queen came running out to see Sky and when they saw me they just looked at me.

"Sabby did they not recognize you?" she asked

"No they did Not!" I was made and angry I walked away. I got a phone call from Bloom while I was walking in the garden.

"Sabby you and Sky have to come!" she squealed

"Where?" I asked

"Oww to my princess ball that's what my parents are doing for my. Got to call everyone else." She hung up on me as I walked back to the castle.

"Sky we are going to Blooms Princess ball tonight. We are all invited." He smiled and went off to his room. I went to mine and changed. We all left with in an hour and headed off to domino. The King, Queen, and Sky all walked in with out me. Stella came running behind me.

"Lets go in Sabby!" she pulled me along. We both threw our rings in the air. "Solaria!"

"Domino!" the came twirling down into staffs. We walked down a hall way to the Ball room.

"And who are you too?"

"Princess Stella of solaria"

"Princess Sabby of Domino" He just looked at me then introduced us.

"Princess Stella of Solaria and Princess Sabby of Domino." Everyone looked at me.

"I only have two Daughters and one of them IS DEAD YOU LIAR! ARREST HER!" Yelled Miriam.

I suddenly woke up back on the ship. It was only a dream.

**I know this was short but I hope you liked it. please review. I will update soon. sorry for any mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17 omega

**Sabbys View**

Everyone was looking at me. "Sorry had a bad dream" They all went back to what they were doing. Soon enough Timmy yelled out.

"We are here!" We all exited slowly. Once we were on the black ground we all yelled.

"Enchantix!" We walked down a path till we got to a wall.

"So we get through how?" Asked Musa

"We put the key in the hole and walk through the grey wall that will appear." I said so sure.

"Um how do you know that?" Asked Tecna.

"It's a hunch, and umm what ever you see in there is not real." Bloom put the key in and we all walked in the gel. I felt like this was just another dream I had. We were all walking in and I saw everyone slowly fell to the ground. Bloom was spinning around like she was talking to someone. Finally bloom saw me.

"Sabby that was horrible what the witches said"

"What did they say?"

"Didn't you hear them or hallucinate?"

"No!"

"Two princesses without a kingdom! haha" Three ghost like figures said circling us. I looked over at everyone else they were all still on the ground but the boys were slowly getting up and going to check on their girl friends. Sky, and Liam were slowly getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"We came her to get our family back." I said stern

"Owww we have a feisty one."said one of them.

"Sabby careful what you do these are the ancestral witches."

"I got you, there old." One of them threw a powerful blast at me.

"Sabby, keep your mouth shut." We began to fight the witches I was keeping them distracted while bloom was firing at them. The rest of the girls got up and did the same thing as bloom. I was running around and flipping when I jumped on a rock and was holing myself up with one hand upside down.

"Do you not remember who that is. Princess?" Said one of the witches.

"What are you talking about?" I asked flipping off of it.

"That's your Father" One of the witches said. I had to have a second look. "You can't wake him up out of it because you are a powerless fairy." They said mockingly.

"I am not a powerless fairy!" I yelled at them. There was a blast of light that came from my chest.

"You are the fairy of magic causing you to be weak here." They were mocking me again.

"That is where you are wrong. As long as I believe in my self I still have power, and everyone is stone either is in love or knows that someone is coming to save them. I am as strong as people's faith." I saw an orange figure go into bloom as she came over to me. We put our arm up and aimed at the witches as we blasted. They were gone. Sky was next to a glowing sword and pulled it out of the rock breaking the curse put on them. All the rocks around the people crumbled. they started to move around finding people they knew.

"Open a portal." Said Bloom. Stella and I looked at each other and yelled.

"Domino"

"Solaria" our staffs were in our hand as we both Yelled again.

"Domino!" A portal opened and everyone was directed through it. Stella and I walked through as the portal closed behind us. All the snow melted away but stuff was still in ruends. I flew up into the air and with all the happiness around me I flew around the world super fast and with my magic everything was fixing its self up. I slowly descended.

**Blooms View**

We got to Domino and Sabby went up into the sky. Daphne appeared and my parents were ecstatic to see her. She then pointed to me and they started to cry as the came running over to me. "My baby you have grown so much." Said my mom.

"We missed you so." Said my father. We were in a big family hug when Sabby came fluttering down.

"Did you Miss your other daughter as well?" I asked.

"Yes we did miss Daphne" They both said.

"No my younger sister."

"Bloom you don't Have a younger sister." Said my father.

"Yes I do, don't lie to me. You gave her away because you did not want her."

"That's not true." Said my mother. Sabby walked over.

**Sabbys view**

"Bloom they Gave me up for peace."

"Sabby, stop that." I looked confused. "Stop giving people excuses and giving up on something you want."

"But Its easier and less complicated. They gave me up because they did not want three kids probably."

"How dare you say that." Yelled our father. "We wanted to keep the people of this planet safe. And that was what we had to do." I turned my head.

"Well do you except her now?" Asked Tecna. They paused for a moment.

"Would it not be important to Keep me safe as well. I am your daughter and you have no right to treat me like this. you may not want me but you will have to deal with me because." I took a breath, "The king and queen of Eurakleon don't want me I am a trouble maker I don't fit princess quota. I am like you in every way." I pointed to my Father. "I am just like you..."

**Happy Valentines Day. I hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
